Royai: Seduction
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai twoshot. Riza accidently gets drunk at a military gathering and dances with her commanding officer. What will Roy do when, in her drunken state, comes on to him?
1. Pt 1

Yay, another Royai twoshot. I don't know why, but I write a lot of lemon, so watch out. I think it's because of the movie at the end of the series, you know, where Mustang just leaves Riza with the hot air balloon. And then where they were talking in the Chibi Party and Roy said they had to be "discreet". That really ruffled my feathers O.o wow that sounded stupid. But really, discreet? I'll show you suddle when I stick my foot up your butt!

LOL I'm weird. So I guess since lemon isn't very "discreet" I make it to make up for that moment. Yes, yes, that's it. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Roy: Listen! I wanted to kiss Riza in the stupid movie but it was the director's fault!

Riza: *Sighs* Roy, relax, you told everyone that at the party.

Roy: Yeah, I know. But when the director told me to keep it discreet, I about burst him into flames! I just wanted all of our fans to know.

Riza: Right, well please enjoy the story below.

Roy: SCREW YOU DIRECTOR!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Royai: Seduction

"Come on, Riza, just relax," Gracia said. Riza's red dress swayed at the length of her knees as she rocked back and forth with anxiety.

"I can't, I don't like to keep my guard down in any way," Gracia sighed, Riza never seemed to take a break, even when she was off work. They were at the military dance, all officers and partners were allowed to come. Gracia pulled at her green dress in frustration.

"Why don't you have a drink?" she offered.

"Alright," she said. She let the red wine splash against her throat, then put it down. It tasted funny . . .

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. She shook it off, picking it back up, and drank some more.

Within the hour, Riza was acting strange. She had drank only one galss of the wine, so Gracia was suspicious. That's when she found out . . . the drink was more intoxicating than regular wine.

_She's going to kill me when she finds out tomorrow . . ._ Gracia thought. She guessed it didn't matter; she would just keep Riza out of trouble. Although it didn't seem that she was looking for any. But she was very gulibale in this state.

"Riza, I have a proposition for you . . ." Gracia said. An idea had just hatched into her head.

"What is it?" Riza asked. Her speech wasn't that bad, you couldn't tell she was drunk.

"Why don't you go over there and dance with Colonel Mustang?"

"Who?"

"Your commanding officer,"

"Oh yeah. Okay, I will." And with that, she walked off. Gracia couldn't believe on how accurate her steps were, she only flubbed up once. And she could just pass it off as the heels that she was wearing.

"Oh, Lt. is everything going good?" Roy asked, seeing her come towards him.

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Fine, just fine," he replied. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I came over to ask you to dance," she announced. He was surprised, his Lt. asking him to dance?

"Of course, I would be honored," He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He took the lead, and Gracia almost laughed outright to see the two dance. She wasn't too bad at getting people together.

It wasn't long until Riza got under Roy's suspicion. She looked up at him and brushed her lips against his. He was shocked at the move, but didn't protest. Her hands rubbed the back of his neck while her teeth nibbled at the side.

"L-lieuteant, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she murmured into his ear. Her hot breath sent chills down his spine.

"Lieutenant, we-"

"Call me Riza, Roy," she whispered.

"O-okay, Riza, its just that you've been acting stran-ahh," he breathed. Her leg had lifted until had it pressed onto his growing erection.

"Hmmm?" she whispered in a seductive tone. "I just thought that we would get to know eachother better. Maybe meet up in your bed?"

"Riza I don't think-"

"Shhhh, tell me in between the sheets." He looked at her, surprised. He led them both behind a post, out of sight from everyone.

"Riza are you drunk?" he murmured. She laughed, tilting her head back and showing him a flash of cleavage.

"Oh Roy, come on. Let loose!" she giggled. She pressed her lips onto his, trying to imprint her taste on them.

"Riza, answer my question," he insisted.

"Of course not, I'm just fine," she laughed. Her left hand fluttered to his erection lightly toucing the tip. Her right was caressing his cheek. "Now, how about that offer?"

Roy groaned and tried to gain his composure. That was a failute. He felt heat radiate from his well-toned body.

"Damn it," he muttered, taking her wrist and leading her out of the room. "I can't take it anymore!" She giggled at this response, letting him lead her down the hallway, to his room.

* * *

Sorry this was short, but I had to post up something soon. I'll be putting up the second part later, maybe next weekend?

People have been PM me asking if I have a facebook. I do, however, I don't know you guys all that well yet, so I'm not sure about adding you, or even giving out my name. I dunno, but I do run a group on facebook for Roy and Riza. I'm the creator, duh, and its called Roy+Riza just like that. (When I made it I didn't know about they're couple name) I guess you'd learn about me that way, but oh well. But thanks for actually liking me enough to ask! ^_^

Roy: You're liked? Holy shit! Riza, Kenzie is getting friends, she's growing up!

Me: I have friends!

My Boyfriend: Yeah, that are all there to make them feel good and you bad.

Riza: He has a point.

Me: I have good friends, well . . . some.

Roy: Don't worry, Riza and I are animated, we can't leave you!

Me: Great, the people that won't leave me are animated and in my head!

Riza: I thought I was your role model?

Me: You are.

My Boyfriend: Do I have to proofread the rest of your stories?

Me: Yes.

My Boyfriend: Can't I go for a walk first? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSE?

Me: Why are you so much like Roy Mustang?

Riza: Oh god, not another one!

Please read and review!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Pt 2

Yay, part 2! :D

I hope you're ready, I know a lot of people have been waiting for this.

Roy: It's been A LONG time.

Riza: What happened?

Me: I was going to post it last weekend, but then there was a power outage . . .

Roy: How's your flute going?

Me: . . . uhh . . . pretty good.

Riza: What's wrong with you?

Roy: I want to read this part, you're drunk.

Me: O.o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Roy hurriedly carried her down the hotel's hallway, just about ready to take her then and there. She was giggling the whole time, sucking his neck, nibbling. His hands, shaky, tried to unlock the door.

"Dammit Riza," he muttered, the hotel key not sliding through correctly. This only made her laugh more, and she continued the torchering touches. She slid up to his ear, gently tugging. He felt the light pull and tried to jerk his head back so he could focus. But this didn't stop her. Instead, she forced his head back, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Relax Roy, I thought you wanted some fun?" she murmured. He looked at her, in the eyes, and then knew. He understood, he knew the eyes of someone who was drunk. He'd been in too many bars to not know. He looked away, and finally opened the door, as she continued to kiss him.

He laid her down on the bed, her smile never leaving. Her look of fun turned into a look of seduction, but he ignored it, sitting on the bed, not facing her.

"So, you ready?" she whispered. She kissed the side of his face, but he slipped from her grasp. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything for a while.

"What's wrong?" she asked, after a pause.

"You're drunk," he replied.

"No, I only drank one glass."

"Riza, you're drunk," he said firmly. "You don't want me, you only think you want me."

"No, I've always wanted you," she spoke softly. "Day after day my want for you grows stronger." Another pause.

"Riza . . . I need you . . ." There was no more talking, he came to her, their lips meeting in a hot, fiery need for one another. Before they had time to notice, they had stripped each others clothes. He never knew how good a woman could taste until he tasted his loyal lieutenant. His tongue skimmer her lips, jaw, and neck. Her breath became ragged, and he became aroused quickly. Never had a woman fascinated him more. The way she pressed against him, how her golden locks tangled around his fingers, her scent that nearly drowned him. He loved the little pleasured sounds she let out of her throat.

She fell easily under his touch, of course it was easier since she was in a drunken state, but nonetheless she was under his spell. He knew how to pleasure a woman, his sex life full of experience and wisdom. Always skimming his hands across her body, watching her face to find her personal sensitive spots. Using every part of his body to pleasure those spots, arousing her even further.

His tongue playing with the creamy rise of her breast, his teeth skimming her thighs. Not to mention the soft kisses dancing down her spine and tummy.

"Ahh, Roy," she moaned. He positioned himself, and thrusted into her. She cried out in pain, and he quickly realzied his mistake.

"Dammit, I should've . . ."

"Forget it, I want you." He didn't object. He went slowly, delibrately, trying to get her to get used to his presence inside of her. They rose to the peak, staggering. She climaxed easily by his mixture of pleasure and light pain, and thoroughly enjoyed it. She felt a wave of pleasure crash over her again and again. In the moment of ecstacy, she contracted her muscles. At the feel of her tightening presence, his seed exploded into her.

He hovered over her, sweat glistening on his body. He moved over onto the other side of the bed, collapsing. She snuggled over to him, sighing. He kissed the top of her head, her hair teasing his lips. Both fell into a state of half-asleep.

" . . . Roy . . . I love you . . ."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hey, how was it?

Kind of short, but I'm not good at writing. :/ Sorry it sucked!

But oh well, please review. Criticism and flames are welcomed, sometimes I need a kick in a butt.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
